Douche
Douche is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy movie Sausage Party. He is an evil, ruthless, and megalomaniacal feminine hygiene product. He was voiced by Nick Kroll who would later voice Gunter and Professor Poopypants. History In the film Douche first appears getting purchased by a woman named "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "camel toe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (IE, a "douche" who is an extremely objectionable and unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly enthusiastic and happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a sausage named Frank. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide but not before telling Frank to talk to Firewater. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a few of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. After the woman salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren and thrown away. Near death and New Plan Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Off-screen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a sausage and a bun, and for them to tell him if the two are found. He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and drinks Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. As he continues to drink, he slowly turns green with his eyes becoming red, and growing bigger muscles. Final Battle During the final battle, he teams up with an unwilling Darren, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet by yanking on his testicles. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Frank about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over Darren, then takes a bite of Frank's torso. Death Unfortunately for Douche, his power did not last long, as Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Frank kicks Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Personality Douche is known for being cruel, unpleasant, and egotistical. He is a feminine hygiene product who infrequently leads the rebellion against the humanity by himself. He is extremely merciless as he supposedly kills Frank and Brenda to get revenge upon them for breaking his nozzle. One of his most odious and intolerable plans is when he drinks the juice out of innocent groceries in order to gain more strength. He also has a fondness for juice sucking skills. Although, Douche was actually not an insane and evil character to begin with. He was an obnoxious and jerkish character from the start, but was only a mild annoyance. Douche was also shown to have a sympathetic side, as after Honey Mustard's suicide and Brenda and Frank's attempt to save him set a chain reaction that killed some unfortunate groceries and bent his nozzle, Douche suffered a depression that he will die without fulfilling his purpose and blamed Brenda and Frank for it (most of the blame actually fell onto Honey Mustard but Brenda and Frank only made it worse). But once he decided to drain a dying juice of his fluids to death to refill his fluid, whatever tragic and sympathetic side that Douche had ultimately dies, and was replaced with lust for revenge and thirst for groceries' juice. As he fed on more innocent groceries' juice (among them were liquors), his mind became so degenerated that by the climax, he started to attack and massacre unfortunate foods he came across as he controlled Darren to get his revenge. As with the moment he bit Frank, Douche had already become insane. Gallery Sausage_party_ver5.jpg|Douche's poster. Sausage-party-review.jpg|Douche talking to a Cherry Mixer Screenshot 2016-08-11-03-46-14.png|"Fine you won't come at me, then guess who's comin' at you...ME!" Douche preparing to attack Frank and Brenda. IMG_0104.GIF|Douche killing Tequila. Douche_finds_Brenda.PNG Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.44.30 PM.jpg|Douche talks to Darren. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.37.46 PM.jpg|Douche's evil grin. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.40.58 PM.jpg|Douche taking control of Darren and his evil laugh. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.17 PM.jpg|Douche choking Frank. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.45 PM.jpg|"I'm a f**king God!" Douche's breakdown. Douche_scared.PNG|"What is happening out there?!" Douche's final moments Sausage-party poster goldposter com 17.jpg@0o 0l 800w 80q.jpg|Darren's poster Darren_to_Gary.jpg|"Gary, You just throw this f--king toothpick at me, man?!". Maxresdefault_(5).jpg|Darren taking aim. Darren.jpg|Douche's host Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.36.05 PM.jpg|Douche's death, along with Darren. Douche_Credits.PNG|Douche In the credits. Trivia *Douche was voiced by Nick Kroll, who is also set to play Professor Poopypants, a villain from the upcoming 2017 DreamWorks film, Captain Underpants, based on by the book series of the same name. **Interestingly, Nick Kroll also played a character named Douche in 2009 film Parks and Recreation. *Unlike every other unknowing Product, Douche always seemed to know exactly what his purpose was: **When looking at the woman's crotch he looked forward to being used and later despite his broken "Noz(zle)", he whined that he could "still get up in there". **When about to possess Darren the manager, he said, "Not exactly what I was looking for, but a hole's a-hole….". **Even Toilet Paper was traumatized over what he was used for, so he apparently had no foreknowledge of his purpose. *There is a running gag whenever Douche says a statement which usually involves food by metaphors, idioms or homophones, they respond to him which easily agitates Douche, up to the point he threatens to kill them for interrupting. In fact, Near the climax, when he says three metaphors, he sees the condiments in question cowering in fear and orders them to shut their mouths. *Douche is similar to Tirek from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as they feed on others to grow stronger (in the most brutal fashion in Douche's case), and they have delusions of godhood. He also shares these similarities with the Dragon Ball Z villain, Cell. *Douche was never going to be the original antagonist. The creators have stated that they wanted a more British villain. **In the leaked script, Douche does not patch his leak up, but instead he tames a rat army with a piece of French cheese and sets free a rat whose muzzle is damaged by a mouse trap. Douche names it "Dangles". **The whole thing was ultimately cut, because some scenes were too suggestive. One of these scenes included Douche fingering Dangles in order to lube himself up and molest Lavash. **There was also supposed to be the secondary antagonist named "El Guaco", but that character ended up with a minor role. **Instead of Douche saying "I AM A GOD", it was actually supposed to be Darren acknowledging himself as the "Dark Lord". *Over the course of his character development, Douche displayed some behaviors and actions where each of them fit the Seven Deadly Sins: **Envy: Douche was envious with all the other Douches that got bought because they got to be used up until Camille Toh briefly took him and lost him through the disastrous accident indirectly instigated by Honey Mustard when he commits suicide. **Gluttony: He gluttonously fed on cans and bottles of alcohol in order to make himself stronger. **Greed: He greedily wants everything for himself no matter who gets in his way. This was also the driving force of his killing spree on beverages. **Lust: He felt lustful because he was excited to used by Camille, and after losing the chance to be used, he found himself unable to cope with it and became evil. **Pride: As his sanity deteriorated, he became prideful of himself to the point that he claimed to be a God. **Sloth: At first, Douche was unwilling to personally go after Brenda and Frank, so instead he blackmailed Tequila to kidnap Brenda until the latter's incompetence forced him to take action personally. **Wrath: His entire motivation for being a villain is because of his anger at Frank for causing him to never be allowed to get used despite the fact that Honey Mustard had most of the blame. *The relationship between Douche and the humans is similar to the relationship between Turbo and the Cy-Bugs. Both Turbo and Douche are the main antagonists of their respective films, both their films feature bigger bads and both have merged with their bigger bads at films climaxes. Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Predator Category:Weaklings Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Malefactors Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Nameless